TRON: You're Not Just a Reflection
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Everyone needs reassurance, no matter how much they try to deny it or say they don't need it, because if it just bubbles us its going to burst at some point anyways... - Disclaimer: TRON (c) Disney


Tron sat at his usual spot in the place he always comes to relax when he just needed to get away from everything and everyone. The shore to the Sea of Simulation. He watched as the beautiful waves washed in and out, crashing themselves against the solid rocky shore of The Outlands cliff where he sat. It was such a beautiful sight and always will be, the gaze of it being able to get his mind off of everything he did, which was mainly protecting everyone that inhabited The Grid and fought off the problems they faced. It was a hard job, being the protector of their whole world of course! But somehow he felt as if he was missing something, something to comfort him and tell him the answer, the right words to the secret that laid in the far depths of his entire being.

In which most of the time he was able to push it off due to work but then when all the work was done and nothing for him to do it came crawling back up to the surface, leaving scars on the inside making him long deeply for an answer. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever get that answer. There was defenity lots he wanted to talk about and share his feelings to, someone other than the one he loved, Yori his counterpart, and someone other than their Creator, Kevin Flynn. He was the Security Program to the whole Grid and therefore he needed to stay strong for other Programs, appear to not have a single doubt or problem in his mind, or than again...was he too afraid to show it to others?

Yes he was a real-what Flynn had explained to be a gentleman to other Programs when not dealing with a Program, not just someone to look up to. That he is a kind person and will always be there to help. That he could be able to do anything on his own, anything at all if he set his mind to it, but sometimes even he needed a break. He was a Program who couldn't have lose ends, had to keep his composure and have no weakness, but the secret inside him was crawling at the door and wanting to be released, to be known to someone other than himself, but he kept the locks tight.

Footsteps grasped his attention and he turned to see who it was. Alan Bradley. It had been a long time since the last he had actually seen his own User on The Grid. How was he not aware of his appearance here? That was strange given his appearances were very rare here on The Grid. Alan gave him a smile and sat down beside him, looking out to the see just like Tron does. They both had a fond taste in its beauty. Huh, maybe this is where he had gotten the habit of liking it. Alan shifted his gaze to Tron and put a hand on his shoulder, patting it a few times.

"Alan-1." Tron greeted returning the smile. He felt whatever was inside him back away abit. Was it because he felt the connection between himself and his User or was it because he was putting up his guard and being the Security Program he had been created to be.

"Tron." Alan replied. The User's gaze was shifted back to the Sea slightly but he still kept Tron in his full view as well. "So tell me how you've been doing old friend." Tron knew his User well, he wouldn't lie. This was the person he was waiting for this entire time to get that secret off his chest and be able to deal with life. His only hope was that his User would be able to give him the words he was looking for.

"Well, I'm doing well, I suppose." Tron started and Alan's full attention was on him, making him feel sort of...nervous, but why?

"You suppose?" Tron nodded to the reply. "Why is that? You're normally so full of yourself, not saying in a bad way, no but something in a good way by which I mean in taking pride in being who you are. Tell me your doubts." Tron hesitated for a minute, staring down at his hands and twirling his thumbs in a quick pattern before signing and returning his gaze up to his User.

"I feel, how do I put it? Nervous...No that's not the word for it. Ashamed, actually." Alan gave him a worried look. "Not ashamed of being the protector to our world, but I feel, sometimes I feel less than..." He mumbled the rest of the sentence hoping his User wouldn't hear and be offended by his thoughts. Alan's grip was now firm on his shoulder, but not enough to cause pain or anything towards that general direction, just a strong grip in the sense of security.

"Tron, listen here. You're not just some reflection of me. You're your own person, someone who has a strong kind heart, one who is prepared to put his life on the line for others, a good friend to others and myself. So don't think you're just a reflection because you know you're more than that." Alan said firmly yet in a friendly reassuring tone of voice. Those were the right words Tron had been searching for, the ones he wanted to hear the most. Reassurance. It helps everyone, even the ones who say they don't need it. Tron chuckled a bit and shook his head. He really had been searching all that time for those simple words, and it was all thanks to his User.

"Well I suppose you're right than Alan-1." Tron replied the smile returning to play onto his face.

"You suppose? No Tron, I'm right and you know it. Cause I'm _always_ right." Alan joked elbowing him and glancing back to the Sea of Simulation. "So, want to give me a tour of the place? Maybe even buy me a drink?"

"You ask for too much, but why not?" Tron joked along getting to a stand. "Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere we can plot a prank to pull on Kevin. Maybe over those drinks I suggested."

"Alan-1 I don't think Flynn would like to be pulled on a 'prank'." Tron commented.

"Oh you worry too much, come on lets go." Alan said getting to his own feet and striding off in the direction towards the city. Tron felt whatever was inside him leave, he doubted it'll ever return.


End file.
